primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard Kanan
|Actor/Actress = Colin Ferguson |Status = Presumed deceased}} Howard Kanan was an inventor who was considered a genius in the many departments he worked in - including communications and medical imaging - and had a grudge against Evan Cross before discovering Evan's Anomaly operation. Biography Howard asociated himself with the symbol; �� which means alpha/leader and is also the symbol for the fine structure constant of the universe. At some point in his life, Howard was married but sometime later his wife died of ovarian cancer. Kanan also spent twenty months working on a prototype device, when circa 2007, Evan Cross produced a superior version with the issues and errors in Kanan's version fixed. Kanan, believing that Evan had based his prototype off his own device, sued Evan for product infringement, but the courts sided with Evan. Kanan subsequently started working on new technologies in his estate home in rural Vancouver, largely shutting himself off from the outside world, only eating and drinking; power bars and energy drinks. He also did not let go of the belief that Evan had stolen his work, particularly when Evan stopped coming up with equally brilliant products after the trial. Five years after the court trials, Evan Cross and Dylan Weir unintentionally arrived at Howard's estate house to deal with an Anomaly incursion, so Kanan quickly confronted Evan about the past. As Dylan search for "some birds", Kanan took Evan inside his house to prove to Cross that he had invented device first. As Howard looked for his proof, he covered his work so Evan could not steal it. He eventually showed Evan a device that he had made before Evan's superior version. Howard asked Evan how he had stopped the wires overheating on his device, and Evan stated that he had coated the wires in gold. Howard realised that Evan had not actually stolen his work and had actually worked out the kinks himself. Evan was then called away by Dylan to deal with the incursion. Minutes later, Howard realised that Evan's secret project involved time travel when he witnessed Cross and Dylan try to contain a Triceratops near his pool, and was highly enthusiastic about helping. Evan asked Howard to help fix his soaked Anomaly detector, which Howard was more than happy to oblige. As they fixed it, Evan explained about the Anomaly phenomenon and his research about them to Kanan, who then came up with a theory that an Anomaly's individual magnetic signature was similar to a harmonic spike, and that it could be used to determine how long an Anomaly would stay open. Kanan then modified a device he had made a year ago, which allowed Evan's Anomaly detector to accurately calculate how much longer the Anomaly that Triceratops had come through would stay open. Evan and Kanan then located the Anomaly, and Kanan was amazed by its appearance. Just after Dylan lured the Triceratops back through the Anomaly, Kanan took the prototype Anomaly timer from Evan, and went through the Anomaly into the Cretaceous at the last second before the Anomaly closed. Dylan and Evan then speculated that he would probably be killed in the Cretaceous, or worse. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Primeval: New World characters Category:Corporate characters Category:Civilians Category:Civilians involved in incursions